


Невозможности

by lumosik



Category: 1789 Les Amants de la Bastille RPF, 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Представим, что столы могут жить столетиями, а теперь представим, что у них очень хорошая память
Relationships: Camille Desmoulins/Maximilien Robespierre, Sébastien Agius/Rod Janois
Kudos: 1





	Невозможности

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды European Musicals 2015  
> смешение RPS, исторического канона и мюзикла 1789, Les Amants de la Bastille (Франция); кинк — подглядывающая мебель  
> я вас предупредила

— И раз, два, три, четыре!  
В соседнем помещении полным ходом идет репетиция. Благодаря тонким стенам я отчетливо слышу прыгающих в ритм танцоров, хлопки и голос хореографа. Между счетом иногда включают музыку, и я понимаю, что репетируют «тюремные» сцены. И это хорошо. Репетировать они будут еще долго, а значит сегодня у меня выходной.  
Кто-то идет по коридору, быстро и уверенно, судя по звуку шагов. Дверь приоткрыта, так что мне из своего угла открывается неплохой вид. Обидно, что на время перерывов меня оставляют в этой подсобке вместе с остальным, более мелким реквизитом. Минуты спокойствия и тишины нужны каждому, но ведь я уже достаточно времени провел в одиночестве.  
По коридору идет Себастьян, чему я очень удивлен. Обычно его шаги легки, мне кажется, что он не ходит, а летает. Или, в крайнем случае, подпрыгивает. Сейчас же у него непривычно серьезный вид, особенно выражение лица. Я замечаю его лишь мельком, потому что потом вижу только спину, но не могу не отметить сходство. Себастьян в своей обычной одежде, но именно в данный момент он мне сильнее всего напоминает своего героя. Вжился в роль? У меня нет ответа, но зато этот вопрос порождает воспоминания.

***

За окном мерно стучит по крышам домов дождь, а в стекло бьет ветка с пожелтевшими листьями. Осень. Хорошо, тихо и спокойно. Не всякий вечер в типографии выдается таким. Особенно в этот напряженный год.  
Совсем скоро конец 1789-го, но, по словам работников типографии, он войдет в мировую историю! Хотелось бы мне понять, что это значит, и, наверное, когда-нибудь я научусь всей этой премудрости, а пока могу лишь с восторгом внимать каждому слову моих хозяев. Точнее, хозяев у нас нет. Все равны, все братья. Однако есть человек, к которому все прислушиваются. Он носит желтый камзол и у него самый добрый взгляд, который мне доводилось видеть. Пожалуй, Камиль Демулен — мой самый любимый человек в типографии. Тот же Дантон, харизматичный весельчак с мощным голосом, так сильно швыряет на мою столешницу бумаги, что я каждый раз готов подпрыгнуть, будь я в состоянии это сделать.  
И все же самый загадочный человек в типографии — Максимилиан Робеспьер. Он меньше Дантона или Демулена, он тихий и осторожный, но не всегда. Тут следует оговорить, что всех этих людей я зову по фамилиям исключительно из-за своего самого искреннего уважения к ним.  
Итак, бывает, в глазах Макса (как иногда, особым тоном и только наедине, зовет его Демулен) будто бы загорается искорка. И тогда все окружающие способны ощутить всю мощь это маленького человека. Робеспьер умеет убеждать. Не хуже Дантона или Демулена, а во многом даже и лучше. Он умелый оратор. Я в типографии меньше года, но уже знаю, что не каждый получает такой взгляд Демулена, которым он щедро одаривает Робеспьера. Мне всегда казалось, что это, потому что Демулен восхищен способностями своего друга, однако сегодняшний вечер переворачивает многое в моем представлении о мире.  
Тишину типографии нарушает скрип двери. Сначала я вижу лишь два неясных силуэта, но затем зажигается лампа. В помещение входят Демулен с Робеспьером и о чем-то оживленно спорят. Я слышу наименования, которые не первый раз уже раздаются в этих стенах. Депутаты, Учредительное собрание, декреты. Люсиль. Как только Робеспьер произносит это имя, оба замирают. Они стоят совсем близко. Робеспьер делает шаг назад и опирается на меня. Демулен в свою очередь делает шаг вперед.  
Оба разгорячены после спора, а сейчас напряженно замерли в считанных сантиметрах друг от друга. В типографии наступает полная тишина. Даже ветка перестает биться в окно, а я сам, признаюсь, с любопытством слежу за дальнейшим развитием событий.  
Однако ничего не происходит. В свете лампы я вижу обреченный взгляд Демулена. К моему глубокому сожалению, мне совершено не видно выражения лица Робеспьера. Тем временем Демулен качает головой и со вздохом отступает, разворачивается к двери и стремительно выходит из типографии. Робеспьер лишь сжимает пальцами края моей столешницы.  
Это первый раз, когда я сталкиваюсь с этим сложным понятием — «любовь». 

***

От воспоминаний меня отвлекает громкий стук. Дверь подсобки теперь закрыта, но как ни странно с внутренней стороны. Внутри стоят Себастьян с Родом. Оба напряжены, только вот Себастьян сжал кулаки, и очевидно, что он злится. Род сложил руки на груди, готовясь защищаться.  
— Что это вчера было, черт возьми?  
Начинает атаку Себастьян, и я весь во внимании: передо мной разыгрывается необычная сцена, но мы сейчас же не на сцене, верно? А Себастьян и Род не играют своих персонажей. Невольно приходит мысль, что все в этом мире неизбежно. Даже невозможное.  
— Ничего не было, — спокойно отвечает Род. — В том-то и дело, так что успокойся.  
— Ты оттолкнул меня и выставил из дома! Да, наверное, я поспешил, извини, но...  
— Ты пытался поцеловать меня, — прерывает Себа Род.  
— Но ты даже не дал объясниться, — все равно заканчивает свою фразу Себ.  
— Хорошо, давай поговорим сейчас, раз ты так настроен. Хотя по твоему виду, я бы не утверждал, — Род улыбается, а Себ только толкает его. Род отшатывается. Места в подсобке немного, так что ему приходиться присесть на меня.  
— Теперь у меня только вопросы. Почему?  
— Потому что я не вижу будущего этих отношений? — Род пытается придать своему тону как можно больше сарказма, однако даже мне ясно, что сейчас он играет из рук вон плохо.  
— Врешь, — Себ подходит. Так как Род присел на меня, то разница в росте почти не чувствуется. Наоборот, такое ощущение, будто бы это Себ здесь выше и главнее всех. Этот милый талантливый мальчик Себастьян Анжюс, в которого я влюбился с первой нашей совместной репетиции, несмотря на то, что он чересчур усердно топтался на мне.  
И тут происходит то, чего я ждал, наверное, столетиями. Род целует Себа, притягивая к себе и обнимая. Он делает то, на что не решился Камиль Демулен. Не решился, потому что не мог. А Род Жануа может: оттолкнуть, приблизить, любить того, кого любит. Здесь и сейчас.  
Род разворачивает Себа и заставляет усесться на меня. Себ не остается в долгу и призывно разводит ноги, Род одобрительно мычит, опускаясь на колени. Я слышу звук расстегиваемой молнии и лихорадочно пытаюсь предугадать, что же будет дальше. Я знаю про поцелуи, но никогда ранее не задумывался о том, что бывает продолжение.  
А Род Жануа все знает. Он хорошо разбирается в подобных вещах. Он достает из штанов член и принимается за ласки: дует на головку, лижет на пробу, а то и вовсе гладит медленно ладонью. Себ опускает одну руку на голову Рода.  
— Возьми, — он умоляет, и Род подчиняется.  
Следующие несколько минут я слышу только причмокивание и довольные вздохи. Я совсем перестаю анализировать происходящее, а желаю только угодить паре. Вот только как это сделать в моем положении?  
Род отрывается от своего увлекательного занятия. Он снова поднимается на ноги. Его губы совсем красные, и Себ не удерживается от очередного поцелуя. Попутно Род расстегивает свои кюлоты: он сейчас в своем сценическом костюме (наверное, Себ сорвал его с примерки), в том самом желтом камзоле. И от этого происходящее точно кажется нереальным.  
Себ мотает головой, неужели он отказывается? Он же сам только что давил на Рода. Я путаюсь, но Род успокаивает Себа и говорит, что они далеко не зайдут. Пока.  
Род прижимается к Себу, трется всем телом, обхватывает оба члена. Себ смотрит вниз, а затем откидывает голову назад и предает Роду всю инициативу. Род сильный, он ритмично толкает Себа, а тот в свою очередь давит на меня. Но я тоже все-таки не зря сделан из дуба. Я все выдержу. Пусть они знают, что всегда могут найти во мне опору и поддержку. Пусть и в буквальном смысле.  
Себ сжимает край столешницы пальцами, и на меня накатывает ощущение дежавю. Только сейчас я чувствую, как Себ дрожит, и слышу приглушенные стоны.  
Все кончается, и я с сожалением вынужден отпустить пару, а ведь я только приноровился и освоился в новом для себя качестве. У меня даже появляется парочка идей, например, о том, что в принципе моя столешница достаточно широкая и гладкая. Вот только как сообщить об этом Роду и Себу?  
Они спешно приводят себя в порядок, точнее пытаются это сделать в перерыве между поцелуями.  
— Повторим?  
Себ в приподнятом настроении, он снова мило улыбается и жмется к Роду. Тот задумчиво водит рукой по мне.  
— Выбирай время и место, но одно я знаю точно.  
Он хитро улыбается, а Себ перевод взгляд на меня.  
— Он не простит, — смеется Себ. — Бедный столик, я же и так мучаю его своим номером.  
— Думаешь, у него есть душа? — озабоченно спрашивает Род.  
Я же совершенно растерян. Себ заботится обо мне? Да-да, я здесь, я с вами! Делайте все, что хотите.  
Я хочу орать, но не могу.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что он не против, — Себ тянет Рода за руку из подсобки. На выходе он поворачивается ко мне и подмигивает.

***

Два столетия я провёл на чужих чердаках и в подвалах Парижа. Я благодарен судьбе за то, что она закинула меня во Дворец спорта, что меня выбрали для реквизита. Когда типографию Марата закрыли, я думал, что моя жизнь окончена. Но знаете что? Теперь у меня началась новая. Жизнь, полная музыки, танцев и, конечно же, любви.


End file.
